Talk:Death attack
Clarification What does it mean that it "functions similarly to a Sneak Attack in that if the target is not in combat they become victim to the death attack"? Is it basically a sneak attack that you can only make happen if the victim is not fighting anything (basically, your first attack on someone not in combat) or are there additional situations where it does damage with the chance of paralysis (like maybe when the victim is knocked down)? -- February 14, 2006 *The Xd6 from death attack works the same at sneak attack bonus damage and going was the same immunities, but the only way you are going to paralyze someone with death attack is if your target is flat-footed. -- Pstarky 09:25, 14 February 2006 (PST) *The extra d6 function as does Sneak Attack's but the target has to not be in combat at all for Death Attack's paralysis to kick in. --Countess Terra 22:26, 16 February 2006 (PST) Immunities Apparently 1.66 patch made it so that the paralysis is not prevented by mind affecting immunity.. how about freedom? Would charcters who have freedom be immune to the paralysis of death attack? --Bangolot, 5 June 2006 : Freedom of movement does provide immunity to death attacks paralysis effect. : DrPiranha 19:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Multiple paralysis saves I'm not sure if it is worth placing here... Should it be mentioned that assassins can cause multiple paralysis saving throws at one time? Characters with four attacks can make two paralysis attempts in the surprise flurry, and every three attacks thereafter adds another one. FuzzyOne 21:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * The notes probably should get better organized, but I've added something along those lines for now. --The Krit 13:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) "In Combat" "...if the target is not in combat they become victim to the death attack." Since death attack is supposed to work with ranged attacks, if a target is attacked at range over 30 feet away and then moves towards the attacker, when it reaches a point within the 30 foot distance, is it subject to the paralysis save while moving or is the action of moving still considered "in combat" as far as the feat's dynamics are concerned? TIA for any clarification. --Iconclast (talk) 21:38, May 17, 2016 (UTC) * As I recall, getting hit will put a character "in combat" and they will stay in combat until they spend a round neither attacking nor being attacked (or damaged?). Also, a PC might qualify as "in combat" as soon as the player clicks a seen target to attack, even though the PC still has to move towards that target. (There is something similar for NPCs, obviously without the mouse click.) Your plan might work if you make a single ranged attack flurry (then hold off until your target is within 30 feet), your target moves towards your general location (rather than moving to attack), and it takes more than 6 seconds to get within 30 feet. I wouldn't count on it, but I could be misremembering. --The Krit (talk) 23:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC)